


Wait, what?

by tiahwinchester



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, New Realtionship, Smut, first time kissing a dude, more or less, so that's something right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiahwinchester/pseuds/tiahwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was always sexual tension between Ryan and Gavin. To everyone but the two involved, it was nothing. Just something there used for comedic purposes. But Gavin and Ryan couldn't help but think of each other on the nights they jerked off alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, what?

**Author's Note:**

> So like yeah, my first time writing a AH fic. Actually, it's my first time in a while writing a fic all together! *high five to me* It's probably really shit and stuff but i mean yolo right? This is basically just for me anyway so... Enjoy I guess?!

There were so many _stupid, fucking, sex innuendos_ during Let's Plays'. None of them took it seriously, the fans would absolutely loose their shit whenever one of them would make the joke and if it entertained the fans, it was fine for them. But there was a tone of voice whenever Ryan or Gavin would make innuendos about the other that they couldn't ignore. It made Gavin's breath hitch or have Ryan lick his lips as they were becoming rapidly dry. Gavin often found himself lying awake at night thinking of what that little flip his stomach did when Ryan looked at him meant? Ryan found himself drifting off into a wonderland thinking of how soft Gavin's lips looked and how he wanted to just thread his fingers through his hair, even just once. They both found themselves thinking of the other bending over for them or having their cock in the others mouth as they stroked themselves.

But they still didn't know what it meant. Did they like each other? Or was it just a matter of they found each other physically appealing? Because honestly, anyone could tell you that truthfully, they were both pretty hot. They were so sure that they were straight. I mean, to be honest they didn't really fancy the thought of having another dudes dick shoved in their ass but then again they wouldn't know if they liked it until they tried it.

Still, even if they did swing that way, they were completely sure that the other didn't like them in that way.

So for now, the longing glances and late night jerk off sessions would have to be enough.

* * *

 It was a Monday and the camera and lighting was getting set up for the filming of this weeks AHWU.

Gavin had a banana and was trying to throw it at Geoff while Michael, Ray and Jack stood back and watched. Ryan was minding his own business editing, just like he always did during AHWU. 

"Alright fuckers, time to calm down. I gotta film." Said Jack, grabbing the microphone and his book. "Did you want to go first Geoff or do you want me to?" 

"You go." Geoff said as he eyed Gavin and the banana hanging from his hand.

Jack turned on the camera and began immediately, "alright so as for news this week the big one is obviously Microsoft buying Minecraft, well not only Minecraft but Mojang entirely for 2 billion dollars."

As Jack spoke, Gavin crept behind Ryan. He waited for a bit and watched as Ryan bit his lip, obviously concentrating on his editing. Gavin always thought it was quite adorable when he did that.

He interrupted his own thought as he shoved the banana right in his face. Immediately, he bolted off towards the front of the camera so the viewers could witness everything.

Ryan stood, an annoyed look on his face and the banana in hand. He chased Gavin around the room. Gavin grabbed a pillow somewhere between Geoff's desk and in front of the camera again. He shielded himself as Ryan closed in on him.

Gavin couldn't see as he cowered behind the pillow but Ryan's expression changed from annoyed to more confused and worried. 

Ryan clenched his teeth, his mind racing in just a few seconds.

His heart gave out on him and he moved the pillow away from Gavin and grabbed the Brits face gently. He pulled him in softly and kissed him. 

Gavin's mind went blank. He just melted into the kiss, dropping the pillow completely and placing his hands on Ryan's waist.

"Wait, what?" exclaimed Geoff.

"Yeah, I'm a little confused." Jack agreed.

"What, it's two dudes kissing. Have you never seen Broke Back Mountain Jack, seriously." Ray joked, "although I never would have guessed those two."

Ryan took a risky move and licked his tongue around Gavin's bottom lip. Gavin obliged and parted his lips.

"What ever happened to 'Team Nice Dynameat or whatever? Gavin and Michael I can see but this?" Geoff laughed this time.

"Hey, Gavin will always be my boi Geoff." smiled Michael.

Lindsay poked her head out of the 'Team Thugs' room. "Naw look at these dorks. Kdin come look at this adorableness."

The two finally broke apart. They just stared at each other. Their eyes darting between the others.

"Alright, well..." chuckled Gavin.

"Yeah..." Ryan stood back and rubbed his neck embarrassingly as he realized they were on display for everyone, literally, camera, lights, live studio audience and all.

"Did you wanna do something after work?" Gavin asked, bobbing up and down on his heels.

"Yeah, that'd be cool. I'll buy you dinner I guess."

"A date then." said Gavin, poking at Ryan's chest, a goofy smile on his face.

Ryan just nodded.

They both looked to their audience.

"Well alright then." Geoff laughed, "back to work assholes."

 


End file.
